Rules!
Hello and welcome to the Rules! page. Here, this will show you the curre nt rules and guidelines. Be safe, and have a fun time in the wiki! A quick reminder: "Failing to follow the rules properly and misbehaving in the wiki will lead to a warning. If continued, you might receive some bad consequences." * Use pages properly. ** I.e. certain things go into certain pages. This can avoid confusion to other users. * No hate speech. This includes pages, blog posts, or messages. * You are allowed to advertise, but spamming advertisements are not allowed. ** This can also include links, but no troll links or links that lead to RL (Real Life) danger. * Like all basic rules, you are not allowed to spam. This can annoy other users, especially if it's placed on the comments section. ** This can include: Spamming the same images, the same videos/sound files, etc. * Loud content is not permitted in this wiki. This goes under the troll links. * NSFW content is also not permitted in this wiki. Some underaged users may visit the wiki. ** NSFW content rules are simple, but if you don't know what it means, then here you go. NSFW includes: Gore, genitals, porn, sex, bodily fluids, fetishes, etc. However, that does NOT mean you can search these up. If you complain to me about it, then your fault for searching it up in the first place. ** NSFW content can also include scat, piss, art that relates to NSFW content, images or words that include ships of RL users, vore, death imagery, I.e. Cartoon deaths, cropped porn, or setting up a profile picture that is cropped porn. ** However, mild cartoon violence is allowed. Makes no sense, but can give users a bit of freedom. * Being rude towards other users is not allowed. This will create drama, and will be a problem for the victim, and the user who is trying to stop the drama. ** This also includes the following: Racism, slurs, sexism, homophobia, transphobia, phobias that links to people, death threats, discrimination, etc. * Calling or messaging moderators or staff members for no reason is annoying, and isn't allowed. * Spoilers. If you are going to actually discuss what the spoiler is about, then you can. Spoiling the actual thing is not permitted however. * Soft swearing is permitted, but if you try to go over the top with hard swearing, bad things might happen. * Stealing art is not permitted. This also includes tracing art, altering art, recolour art, without the real artist's permission. Unless there is proof that you are given permission, then that's fine. * Impersonation is not permitted. Trying to impersonate a staff member or their profiles, or copying a member's profile picture can lead to certain things. Trying to impersonate GMD will be worse. * Vandalising, whether it is soft or hard vandalising, on any pages, will lead to a warning. __________________________________________________________________ More rules will be created and/or edited in the future! Created and edited by Reeder12 on Monday, 26th of August, 21:17 BST Category:Main Category:Help